mistahkentsdndhomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Spells
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Spells in Combat All attack rolls with spells use the characters base attack modifier + primary casting modifier (Int for wizards, Wis for Clerics, Cha for bards etc.) + any other applicable modifiers. All spells that deal hit point damage deal additional damage equal to the casters primary casting modifier (Int for wizards, Wis for Clerics, Cha for bards etc.). If the spell effect is split between multiple targets, such as with magic missile, the bonus damage only applies to one target but is the spell affects an area all targets take the bonus damage. A touch attack spell can be used in melee without attack of opportunity even if that spell is a ranged touch. Concentration During Combat A spell caster may add their class will saving throw modifier to concentration checks. Arcane Spell Failure See Spell Failure Arcane Spell Failure Rituals A caster with the Ritual Caster feat can create spell effects without having to prepare that spell of expending a spell slot. The ritual casting takes 10 min * (spell level)^2 and costs 50gp * (spell level) ^2 in materials in addition to any other pre-existing costs. Any spell can be cast ritually. The effective caster level and DC of the ritual spell can be increased by adding participants, each of whom must have the ritual caster feat* and the ability to perform the spell (using a scroll is allowed) . For every 1 increase in caster level and DC that many new participants are required. To increase the caster level by 1 would require 2 total participants (the primary and 1 additional) but to increase the caster level by 3 would require (1+1+2+3) 7 people and a bonus of 4 would require (1+1+2+3+4) 11 participants. *participants without the ritual caster feat only count as 1/2 a participant Differences to Spell Groups Healing and Bolstering : No arcane class has access to conjuration(healing) magic, this affects Bards and Witches. Arcane casters do have a new type of spell called a bolster. A bolster spell functions exactly like a conjuration(healing) except that the recipient gets temporary Hit Points instead of actual healing. The temporary Hit Points last for 1hour/level and do not stack with exisiting temporary Hit Points. Summoned Creatures : To command a conjured, summoned, familiar, or animal companion to preform any action requires the controlling character to spend one of her own actions. The character does not need to spend an equivalent action, such as spending a standard action to get an animal companion to grapple a target, only an action (standard, move or swift). Raising the Dead : Raising the dead is now slightly more difficult. Raise Dead : To cast raise dead, or resurrection/true resurrection, the caster first ritualistically draws the soul of a dying intelligent creature into the spells gem component, this ritual takes 1 minute and the victim dies at the end. The target for the soul trapping effect must be younger than venerable age. It is the ritualistic storing of the victims soul that expends the spell slot and the same caster may complete the ritual, imbuing a dead target with new life, anytime within the next year. It takes time equal to the spells casting time to coax back to life the person the caster wishes to revive. Reincarnate : To cast reincarnate, or related spells, the caster must supply blood sacrifices in the form of any living thing whose collected HD are at least equal to the reincarnation target. If the caster wishes the sacrifices can be slain up to a year before finishing the spell with collected blood stored in a special vessel that preserves the mystical essense. When reincarnating the target character It takes time equal to the spells casting time to coax back to life the person the caster wishes to revive. Teleport : In general Teleport is far less effective than previously : Teleport (4th level): Any use of Teleport results in an "off target" result : Teleport (Greater)(7th level): Any use of Teleport(Greater) acts in all ways like Teleport as written in the pathfinder core rulebook. : Teleportation Circle: The circles functions as normal but every use, after the first, of the circle causes an accumulating 5% chance that the spell effect functions like an "off target" Teleport spell and then the circle stops functioning with perfect accuracy and instead functions like Teleport(greater) spell. : The only sure shortcut through space is to use the Shadow Walk spell, which is itself risky due to random encounters in the plane of Shadow. Changes to Spells Blindness/Deafness : The duration of Blindness/deafness is 1 round/level. Glitterdust Those affected by the blindness can attempt a new saving throw as move action to remove the condition before it naturally would end. Mage Armour : An arcane caster may cast mage armor as a higher level spell (up to the highest level availible to the caster) to improve the spells effectiveness, taking up the higher level spell slot just as if the level were being adjusted by a meta-magic feat. The armour bonus from the spell is equal to 3+the level of spell slot used. At 1st level the bonus is equal to 4 at 6th level the bonus given would be 9. Shadow Walk : While in the plane of shadow you can be attacked by denizens of the plane. All other aspects of the spell remain unchanged. Shield : Cast as an immediate interrupt, duration 1 round/level